Precious
by Caxkj The Negative Twilight
Summary: Dark Story. "You had been shunned... repulsed by your peers. Believed responsible a crime which your allies would possibly never partake. Now here you are... broken and lonely... the fitting puppet." Rated T for gruesome Character Death... sort of.


**Precious **

"You had been shunned... repulsed by your peers. Believed responsible a crime which your allies would possibly never partake. Now here you are... broken and lonely... the fitting puppet."

* * *

The jungle was silent, vast wind echoing the leaves and taps of animals scattering around the landscape. A peaceful area where creatures could thrive in the luxaries it has to offer. Tall trees surronding and inwards of the land, a sanctuary many would not disturb.

One of the few jungles of this planet, as civilisation was spread across the land, consisting mostly of a humanoid species, meat-eaters who desire to socialize in large groups than remain independent. Their home planet was of no exception. It was a haven to them, a foreign culture to others.

In the Ehosiq sector, the planet known as Shili was populated heavily by carnivores known as Togrutas. These social beings are compassionate to their kind and others, often working immensly in teamwork, with high results. They are often regarded as kind beings, others as a weak society that relies too much on others and should be careful with who they trust, such as the case with the war spreading on currently. One sun, six moons, this planet was a sight to behold with its natives in charge and utilizing their interactive ways to spread companionship to anyone they can find. They were not foolish, however.

The Clone Wars proved as such. They pledged their loyalty to the Galactic Republic, believing it their only hope. They were not disappointed when their home was liberated by the army of cloned humans, and the mystical beings known as Jedi, guardians of peace and justice. Of course, there were many growing prejudices against the protectors by the day, more rampant since the beginning of the war. But the Togrutas were grateful, though, for the Jedi saved their planet and, in essence, themselves from the vile sinister Seperatists led by the nefarious Count Dooku. They continued, all, to be a peaceful encouraging dependent society.

However, today proved another exception to the apperant enjoyment of socialization.

Even the animals sensed it. Some twitched their heads, staring at the direction.

A predator arrived.

It snuck into the jungle, staying high and low, observing the prey beofre returning it for their kind to digest. Quietly, it was almost impossible for most animals to sense it before it was too late. None could hide, for this predator caught their prey with efficient ease, using the senses taught to it in discovering and taking the animals with little exhaustion; that coming for when it carries the prey back to its tribe.

It being she.

And she was tired.

The four-legged animal she spied upon glanced its head from the water it drank from for a moment, seeing nothing but it and lake. She almost cursed herself; the animal almost caught her.

But in relief the creature returned to drinking. The lake providing it with delicious liquid.

And she struck.

The animal snapping its head upwards to the creature descending down at it from the treetops, before its vision turned black.

The creature fell flat on the floor, the blow to the head knocking it out efficiently. The figure waited, for a moment, to see if its unconcious form will rise in an attempt to fool its predator. Seeing nothing happen, the figure bent down on her knee and examined the defenceless creature.

Reassuring it is alive, mainly unconcious, the figure sighed in relief. Standing up, the figure took off her hood, orange-skinned face and blue brilliant eyes gazing at the animal she took out.

Ahsoka Tano, native Togruta and once protector of the galaxy, was looking worse for wear than ever. Her brown cloak she adorned, along with the clothes hiding beneath, were getting dirtier by the day. And she refused any help in washing them from the rest of her kind. Hunting down prey for food, large prey in fact, was not something she was suited to, but she had to make something of her time and training.

Once a Jedi, a Padawan in fact, Ahsoka was raised in the famed Jedi Temple of Coruscant, capital of the republic, since she was a mere toddler. Her training in there was the most she can remember from her earlier life, though knowing the Kel Dor Jedi Master Plo Koon discovered her as a child and took her to the temple. But that was all. No remembrance of her parents, her grandparents, her legacy, she knew she was born from this planet. Strong in the Force, she became the apprentice of the fabled Hero Of No Fear, Anakin Skywalker, during her teenage years. They worked side-by-side, along the time with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, even developing nicknames for each other, to show just how close they were: Anakin naming her "Snips" and the other naming him "Skyguy". They became an almost unstoppable team, even if they did have a few misunderstandings along the way.

Then the bombing came, and it still pains Ahsoka to remember that, nightmares returning to her and enciting a cold sudder to her back.

She couldn't help but feel depressed whenever this memory surfaces: the bombing that occured to the Jedi Temple. Investigations led to a woman who was the wife of one of the bombing victims. Nanobots were found, the woman arrested.

Yet the twist: Ahsoka visited the woman on her request, and said woman died, audio from survilliance off, and the Togruta teen was framed for it. Ahsoka still couldn't believe the nerve of Tarkin, whose life she saved during his own imprisonment, would be the prosecutor against her. Ahsoka had ran, escaping the prison with hidden help, blending into the underworld of Coruscant. Receiving help from ex-Sith Asajj Ventress, who was now a bounty hunter, Ahsoka discovered a whole pack of nanobots, but was attacked by an unknown assailant who she had believed to be Ventress.

Returned to prison, not even the Jedi Council gave her a fair trial, handing her in to the Republic courts. The only ones who attempted to prove her innocence were Anakin and Padmé, who Ahsoka was well befriended with.

Before her sentence was carried: Anakin had returned, with the true enemy in custody, and the Togruta still can't believe it.

Barriss Offee, her companion, her _friend_, had betrayed her and the Republic. The scene of Barriss's words still playing in her head, like a voice recorder that just wouldn't shut up:

"_I did it. Because I've come to realize what many people in the Republic have come to realize, that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this War. That we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, that we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us! And my attack on the Temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become: an army fighting for the Dark Side, fallen from the Light that we once held so dear. This Republic is failing! It's only a matter of time._"

Why? Where had she go wrong? Ahsoka cannot help but feel immense guilt as she recalls these awful memories, though her focus was still on the animal she attacked.

Why didn't Barriss confide in her? Was it because Ahsoka was too familar with violence? Was it something she said? Did the Battle of Geonosis change her? Ahsoka felt like a horrible person, not being to notice anything different in her long-time old friend. Maybe... the Togruta paused for a moment, having already starting to place the caught animal in a position easier for it to carry. Maybe it happened during the transport to the station where both Ahsoka and Bariss went to meet up with Master Kit Fisto. Maybe those disgusting mind-worm things had a lingering effect on Bariss, maybe those things had changed her mind for a long while, maybe even forever. Was that it: was Bariss still under some control by the worms? That could be it, but right now Ahsoka has nothing and can do nothing to further her theory. Maybe Barriss wasn't under their control: maybe her opinion had always been there, the views stuck to her mind for the rest of the Mirialan's lifetime. Though she had heard rumors that her long-time friend was going to be executed, which filled Ahsoka with dread everytime it was mentioned or thought of. Despite Barriss's actions, Ahsoka still considered her a friend, and could be, if possible, not too late to reach out to, maybe even try to understand and help her. Ahsoka could not grasp the thought of Barriss lying on the cold ground, blaster shots from the clones scorching her still body...

No... no, she will not think that, not now. Right now Ahsoka can't do anything, but will try to in the future, when she obtains more credits, her pride denying the currency constantly offered to her by her people. For now: there was an animal to cook for dinner.

Leaves, indicating soon the fall or another season on Shili, were leaving their branches around the Togruta and her prey as she contemplated and continued to hoist the now-binded creature on her backside. She felt only a little guilty at hunting down these natives of the forests to sustain herself, but what else could she do? Her kind were naturally reliant only on eating meat, vegetables giving them sickness. Not even Jedi training could help Togrutas withstand the taste and digestion of the green meals. It would be natural, she supposes, seeing that her species have sharp teeth compared to that of a canine.

Checking with certainty that the animal was strapped on to her shoulder tightly, the female Togruta began her trek back to her hut, just outside the large beautiful forest. Though even she had to admit: there were some forests on this planet with a wave of pleasentness and beauty to them, the animals, mostly the prey to the more dangerous eaters, helping with making the places seem more like a painting than reality. Ahsoka paused for a moment, only to check her reflection on the nearby lake, bending down to see her own sad expression. She wondered how Skyguy was doing, or Master Obi-Wan, or Plo Koon, or Padme, the only ones she felt actually cared about her-

Her head snapped upwards as the sounds of a soft rustling caused her to turn and notice a nearby small bush that was the culprit of the noise. It had ceased, but Ahsoka remained wary. Then, opening herself to the Force a little, she didn't feel anything centered or around the bush she concentrated on, as if the rustling had been by its own agenda. Obviously the creature, animal likely, ran off before she could find it. But now there was something that distracted the Togruta from that.

Something... was off. Very off. The Togruta was use to unusual presences and situations, but when she used the Force to sense anything in the bush, there was something that she couldn't quite... describe. Maybe she should open herself to the Force, it might give an answer. Closing her blue eyes and head leaning upwards, Ahsoka surrended herself to the Force, and almost recoiled to herself in shock.

Something... something was very wrong! She hadn't felt anything like this in her whole life before, and now she already beginning to wish it stayed so. The Force felt... too out of balance! As if there was something about this forest offending the almighty essence. She felt cold. Very cold now, like the warmth from her body was being stolen. She was wearing a cloak, but it wasn't just her body that was freezing. Her hand instantly went to her hip, but Ahsoka, once again, remembered her lightsabers were gone, both main and shoto, as they were Jedi weapons, and she left them long ago. And as she opened her eyes, they widened immensly.

Was a sudden storm approaching and she somehow missed it? The sky was bathed by the sun a few moments ago, now darkness covered the area, black and purple clouds replacing the blue skies. Beauty replaced by a beast. Ahsoka could not find an explanation for this, it's as if not even the Force would have warned her if a storm was coming. Now here it is, and the Force was shaking in her, in rhythm to her body.

She unstrapped the animal she caught, setting it down as she tried to determine what was happening, eyes still carefully on the sky.

Maybe it was the dark side? That could be it. If it was, why would it be attacking here? Maybe the Sith had found her, but the Togruta really doubted Count Dooku would be able to conjure up a storm like this. And probably not Ventress; she was no longer a Sith and was never this powerful. Then a sudden idea crept up to her mind, not one of the imprisoned Barriss (she was no Sith) but maybe the one the Jedi are searching for...

No... that was impossible. Why here? The secret Dark Lord could not have known where she was living now. Maybe... this Sith Lord was going to try and use her as bait against Skyguy. Yes, that would be it! But even so, Ahsoka knew she had to escape. The dark side was increasing, she felt like it was covering even the forest, the trees, grass, lake and sky being her only vision around her now. She is not foolish enough to engage this Dark Lord in battle, but maybe she can distract him enough to escape. She doesn't know if hiding her own Force signature will be enough, but she had to try. There was probably no other way.

Ahsoka glanced at her still-sleeping prey, and sighed, wanting to pet its neck and tell it she will return to it, but that won't be of much reassaurance to the creature. Plus she wasn't even sure if she will be back...

...Skyguy would probably kill her for doing this.

Whispering a silent "Sorry..." to the downed animal, the Togruta quickly sped off into the darkened forest, calling on the Force to try and cloak her presence. It might not work long enough, but maybe she can escape before then.

Skyguy _will_ probably kill her for doing this.

She can just hear the Jedi Knight now: "_Ahsoka, you ran off into the forest without thinking of the consenquences! This Sith Lord could have killed you!The best thing would have been to hide and wait until he leaves, then contacted me!_"

Anakin wouldn't have been mad as much worried,even Ahsoka knew of her former Master's quality of attachment to those he cares about. Even her. Ahsoka had been touched and confused when she found out. Skyguy was no ordinary Jedi, that much was clear. Still, she can't distracted now of future events: she had to escape. Now. The dark side felt as if it were everything around her, playing with her.

At least Ahsoka had been taught to restrain facing danger and temptation rather than be drawn into it, and the dark side was of no exception. If it wanted her, it would have to come and get her!

A soft rustling nearby and a broken branch falling from one of the trees halted the Togruta in her tracks, ready to fight or run from whatever was hiding from her. The Force still felt out of control, but Ahsoka can still use it if need be. The noises from the nearby branch didn't stop, and she assumed it was just a animal hiding from the storm for a moment. Still, she kept her guard up, using her senses for anything surrounding her.

A few seconds later Ahsoka had cartwheeled backwards, dodging the sudden lunge of the thing that emerged from the bush, yellow eyes staring at her almost...

Hungrily.

It was small, up to the cautious Togruta's knees, with a body of a small humanoid and what looks like two antennas as the ears. The yellow eyes, no nose, no mouth, no anything to indicate it breathes, met her stare as it twitched with every second. Covered wholly in black, Ahsoka didn't need to guess this was its skin. Unidentifible as which gender, the teenage girl reached to the shaking Force and concentrated her senses of the creatures signature.

This thing... this abomination was purely dark! Ahsoka took a step backwards in shock, mouth dropping as she stared at the thing that was watching her, anticipating any moves she will make. The dark side was all over and in this creature like it birthed it! Was this some sort of Sith sorcery? Is this what the infamous Sith Alchemy can do? If so, Ahsoka regained her senses and knew this, this abomination of life, had to be destroyed. And with the light on her side, this will be accomplished as she gathered the unstill Force and posed a batlle stance.

The creature must have sensed the change, as it leapt upwards again, small claws extending and ready to attack her. Ahsoka, in reply, jumped aswell, and before the thing could land a mark on her, she kicked the dark side creature in midair straight in what could be its stomach, using the Force to augement her strength as it sends the creature of darkness spiraling downwards onto the ground.

The creature fell on the ground meeting its back, the Togruta landing with both feet. Whirling around, her eyes stayed on the thing for a moment before they widened as the Alchemy creature stood up quickly and met her gaze, unfazed by the damage. It's as if she didn't hurt it at all. More like annoyed it, as the thing leapt in the air again and attempted to hit her again with its claws. This time the Togruta responded by cartwheeling again and landing a kick to the side of its face, sending it flying into the trunk of a nearby tree. As it got up effortlessly again, Ahsoka was stunned.

Maybe physical attacks could not hurt it, maybe the Force will help.

Determined by this idea, Ahsoka concentrated and held out a palm, and as the creature did another repeated attack, the Force struck out and slammed the creature of darkness, sending it into another tree, but it made no signs of being damaged or dead.

Using the oppoturnity while it got back up, Ahsoka turned and ran, intending to try something else. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that creature was following her in a run of its own, not fast and acted more like a minion moving to serve its master. If possible she could get a weapon and maybe slice the thing in two or at least keep it contained until she can find a way to get rid of it. She had to save the creatures of this for-

She was halted in her thoughts and tracks as she forced herself to stop, boots grinding into the dirt below. Pools, for lack of a better word, of blackness were rising from the ground out of nowhere in front of the her, yellow eyes emerging seconds later and staring at the Togruta with the same hungry gaze the creature that was following gave her a few moments ago. Now Ahsoka was close to panicking. What was going on here?! She felt like she was in some holo-horror, except this one was more real and ready to kill her, if that is the creatures that crept from the black pools were intending.

Ahsoka found herself feeling anxiety and a little fear as the thigns surronded, the one she fought having caught up to them. They all stared at her with expressionless gazes, and she felt like she couldn't meet their hungry looking eyes.

_No... this is not what Master Anakin would want. _

Eyes opened, realizing the truth in her own thoughts, Ahsoka's look of fear was replaced by determination as she got into anothe battle stand and gestured for the creatures to strike. They did not disappoint. All jumped at her at the same time, like they were one being attacking her from all sides. The Togruta leapt higher in the air that dodged their attack, looking around in midair and grabbing a rather sized branch that would help, and used the Force to grab another that would assist her. Returning to the ground, Ahsoka reached out and slammed the ground she landed on with the Force, sending the small creatures flying away. She didn't waste time in using the branches and reverting to her classic Shien grips, the strongest physical Form of Lightsaber Combat. The things were obviously unaware of this art as they all attempted to assault her again, this time not all at once. She managed to deflected two away, kicked one into the other, and Force Pushed another away. But more and more as she fought, they kept fighting, and more kept coming. Ahsoka knew she could not keep this up forever, and was already planning a distraction that could get her away from them and their relentless assaults. The unstill Force charged up in her as she de-

There was a sound similar to a click of two fingers and suddenly the creatures ceased in their assaults, starting to, to her surprise, move _away_ from her and retreating into the shadows where they belong. Ahsoka was about to use this as her advantage to run but remembered the sound of the two fingers clicking. And he body froze as a large oval appeared near her, almost completley covered in the shadows and the lightning above started to sound more worse. What seems like _exiting_ the "oval of darkness" emerged a figure cloaked in brown, and Ahoska immediatley hitched her breath before returning to her defence stance.

Is this the Dark Lord? The one the Jedi were looking for? Ahsoka would have suspected as much until she noticed two things: one, the Sith wear black, this one was wearing brown, which was not according to her past history studies. Two: this man seemed... young, about her age, judging the build of the body and size. But as Master Yoda always says, "_Size matters not_", Ahsoka continued in her defence stance, waiting for any moves the stranger makes. Said stranger had done nothing since exiting the... _thing_ he exited from, just standing and looking forward, as if contemplating the Togruta defending herself. He wore a complete brown cloak, though more normal brown, two white glove and a pair black boots, his own face hidden in the darkness of the hood. But what disturbed the Togruta the most, was far powerful he appeared in the dark side! Too powerful. He must be responsible, as unlikely as it seems, for the blackened sky and small creatures that attacked her. Ahsoka felt no obligation to speak to the man, but they can't stand here forever, not unless they were frozen in time. Maybe now she could make a run, and Ahsoka already felt her feet ready to back away should anything happen.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka finally asked, both branches she uses at the ready, and asked the question which would had an unlikely answer, "Are you the Dark Lor-"

The Togruta cursed to herself as she narrowly dodged an assault from a previous small black creature that seemed to have returned to finish the job. As if she will let that happen. The young man made no movement, only observing Ahsoka and the thing like he was a tree of this forest.

The creature attempted another strike as Ahsoka blocked it and attempted an attack in retaliation. But, to her own shock, something impossible happened: the branch went not anyway around the thing but _through_, as though the creature of darkness was pratically invincible. This can't be happening! There was no way something liek this could not be harmed by anything! Even the dark side could not accomplish something like thi-!

The distraction from shock not only nearly cost her her life but managed to harm her, as another of those dark creatures appeared out of no where and slashed though the cloak and marked on Ahsoka's left arm.

The Togruta yelled in pain and took a few steps backwards, the undamaged arm defending her in stance as she checked the visible wound. It was clearly in need of medical attention, lest it be infected. Not even after she was assaulted the creatures had no intention of relenting: attacking her again and again as Ahsoka found she was getting surprisingly weaker, like she was being drained of energy, but still kept fighting. She will fight and die like a warrior, even if it scares her. She accepted this a long time since Geonosis. The creatures were close to finishing her off now.

Another sound of clicked fingers halted the things attacks, as a second later they were already slowly retreating into the shadows, Ahsoka watching with a pained gaze, already on one knee. The man who had been watching them, she realized, had moved closer, staring at her with no visible expression. The Togruta managed to get up and glare at the cloaked being, one hand clutching her wound, using the Force to continue gaining strength.

"Who are you, really?" Ahsoka asked, no longer in the mood to be cautious but rather to attack, "I swear, if you don't answer, then I will stick this branch right up your karking-"

"You are forgotten."

Ahsoka jumped in surprise, her stance tensing as the voice echoed the area like it was the forest itself, which seemed to be darkening by the second.

The figure had finally spoke, pointing a gloved finger at the Togrutas chest, making it clear he was the source of the loud voice, "Shunned. Forgotten. No longer of importance to your peers. A pity to behold."

Ahsoka blinked, trying to figure out what this mysterious dark being was talking about, before reachign a conclusion, causing her to stare at him defiantly, "They never forgot about me, Sith. And save your taunting words for anyone who gives a kriff."

"Repulsive and irresponsible as your previous owner, I see." Owner? Surely he wasn' talking about Anakin? "The crime against you was too convincing, for the corrupt not to take advantage of. You are nothing but a pawn, played as a piece by the master mind of your pitiful war."

Ahsoka grit her teeth, glaring at this man with such ferocity, but he continued like she was deaf, "A shame to look at. You were no example of a model Jedi, no? You are a forgotten specimen that was brought into something simply because of your own master's involvements."

Taking the advantage against this stranger's speech, Ahoska charged, hoping to take the man by surprise and then escape. But that seemed not to be the case, as she realized.

Body rolled in dirt as she was flung back by an invisible forcefield, grounding her roughly and stunned her for a few moments, but even while the man was still talking she attempted to get up, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Reckless to the core, no idea of the consenquences, such as will eb the same of your master. He will fall, you on the other hand I have special plans for. After all... what better way to give an outcast purpose?"

The Togruta charged again, hoping to land a hit as she was just confirming everything the man was saying, her own emotions leaking about the bombing incident that was hurting her soul: anger, grief, sadness, dread, fear and sorrow. Somehow, SOMEHOW, this man, this dark entity, was managing to make her release the emotions she kept hard to contain. Her anger was already used on her expression as she kept attacking again and again, ignoring the pain from this shields retaliation. The stranger contineud mocking her casually, as if making a dramatic speech.

"You wish to continue being insulted? I have all day. Useless Jedi, you are known now as a shame, innocent or no. A shame to the Republic, to the Jedi, to your friends... it is as if you exist for no purpose."

Spitting dirt from her mouth as she got up again, the next words from the mans echoing mouth were what sealed that this man must be punished.

"You had been shunned... repulsed by your peers. Believed responsible a crime which your allies would possibly never partake. Now here you are... broken and lonely... the fitting puppet."

_Puppet... _

_Puppet... _

_**Puppet... **_

Ahsoka yelled in agony, eyes watering and charged, this time throwing her branch at the man in frustration, the othe rone having been dropped before, and attempted to lash out with the Force to punish the man and his wor-

It took a moment for the Togruta to breathe, as she suddenly felt the wind knocked out of her.

The man observed as Ahsoka took a few steps backwards from him and sat in a kneeling position, both arms warpped around her stomach where he punched. This man, this dark side _monster_, had appeared right in front of her and managed to know the wind out of her in anj impossible speed. And she didn't even felt him use the Force... who is this stranger? And what did he want. Ahsoka look up and met a pair of hidden yellow eyes hiding within the hood, meeting he gaze with no expression. Then, finally, the man made a movement while Ahsoka was gasping for breath, and revealed a young teen with tanned skin, long black hair decsending from his hood and yellow unnatural. This man... boy... _thing_ was a Sith. He had to be! The stranger looked at the defeated Togruta with an emotionless gaze, before breaking out a smug looking smirk, and reache up to his cold eyes.

"A puppet until the end..." it said, taking a step forward as Ahsoka retreated backwards of on the ground. "A shame not worth to remember..." it continued softly, and the built up dread within the core of Ahsokas being was beginnign to burst, as she retreated in fear of the thing...

"A piece to be used to my goals."

The creature kneeled down and grabbed the Togruta by the shoulder, preventing Ahsoka from escaping. She felt like biting the man on the arm, but his cold yellow merciless gaze stopped her.

"You won't be needing this anymore, my dear." he said mockingly, ignoring Ahsokas pained confusion as he thrust his arm right through her chest.

She yelled in pain, teeth clenching as she tried to call to the Force to make him stop, but it will not answer her, suddenly seeming like it has disappeared. The wound on her arm must have weakened her too much somehow, even if there was no blood leaking from it. She felt the mans hand grabbing something in her, and it was an explosion of pain as she yelled in agony as something was being pulled out with his hand.

Even as he stood and left her body, she still felt the intense pain, lying stomach-wise on the ground and staring up at the man that had taken something, she felt, very important out of her. An orb of light seemed to be resting on his gloved hands, and the monster was studying it like it was delicate. Then, as the pain intensified and Ahsoka felt her vision blurring, black surrounding her, she heard a whisper from the standing man as though he was talking to the orb.

"Dance for me, dear."

Kcxja smiled darkly as the Togruta screamed before her body disappeared in the darkness that swallowed her being.

* * *

Kcxja is a main OC of mine, to cover any confusion to his identity. I apologize if this tory seems too dark or gruesome, I hope it has been enjoyable to read though!


End file.
